


It's Not Impossible

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a dork, F/M, Hermione is a musical nerd, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Not Epilogue Compliant, Singing, Technology at Hogwarts, The Greatest Showman, Time is an Illusion, post-war AU, time doesn't matter to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts have always shared a suite which has on occasion has to some very interesting situations. Hermione never thought she would find herself in one, least of all with Draco Malfoy. Her hands are tied but only they can change their stars.





	It's Not Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nork and Pyxyl for being amazing betas and kicking my ass when I used something I shouldn't have (AKA the line that danced out of Pride and Prejudice).

The Battle of Hogwarts had left the school devastated. Many students had lost their lives defending the school. The summer of 1998 was spent with past and current students alike rebuilding the parts of Hogwarts destroyed during the battle. The generation of the Golden Trio was left with a choice; to go back to Hogwarts or for those of age, join the Wizarding World. Some, like Harry and Ron, joined the Aurors. Others, like Hermione, decided to go back to Hogwarts for an eighth and final year. Hermione received her Hogwarts letter and Head Girl badge over the summer. Attached had been a letter from McGonagall stating the importance of Hermione as Head Girl. Hermione would be able to bring perspective and a gentle hand to the Prefects and Hogwarts as a whole. Unknown to Hermione, hundreds of miles away at Malfoy Manor, Draco received his Head Boy badge and a similar letter, only McGonagall had told him that his past was being put behind them and that he was needed to show that house unity could be seen at the highest level. Classes were going well but as Head Girl, Hermione’s life wasn’t exactly easy. With “house unity” being pushed by McGonagall and the other professors, Hermione was run down monitoring Prefects and dealing with her counterpart, Malfoy. 

Hermione sighed. After a long week of classes, meetings, patrols, and homework, she was ready to settle in for a nice Friday evening undisturbed. The Head dorm was set up with a common room complete with a couch, three chairs and a small kitchenette. Hermione had add a TV stand and TV to the end of the couch beside the door. A small staircase led to their bedrooms, one on either side of the stairway with bathrooms adjoining. It was quiet compared to the Gryffindor Tower but it was sometimes suffocating living with Malfoy. The Head Boy was out helping Prefects with rounds. They took turns assisting with Friday rounds as those were typically the nights that most rules were broken. She couldn’t even begin to count the amount of the points they had taken away and how many detentions they had given. It was Malfoy’s week to help and she was more than happy to let him work. She put on her most comfortable PJs and plopped on the couch with a nice cup of tea. Reaching for remote, she browsed the TV for movies. After a few seconds, she found one of her favorites, a recent release that she and many others were obsessed with; “The Greatest Showman”.

As the opening lines rang out, the door to the Head common area open silently. She hit pause and sighed. 

“I thought you were out all night,” she said.

“I was planning on it, but they don’t need me out there. It’s pretty quiet,” he replied, setting his bag down.

“Well I’m not changing this.” 

“Sounds interesting anyways. I wasn’t going to ask you to,” he said, and motioned for her to hit play again.

The movie resumed and Draco moved to sit in a chair facing the TV, obviously ready to watch the rest with her. Before he settled in to his chair, he made himself a cup of tea. While it cooled slightly, he put his bag away in his room. After, he sat in his favorite chair.

Almost two hours later, the credits rolled and Hermione turned to look at the boy sitting in the chair across the room. His eyes met hers and he gave her a shy smile before standing, grabbing his bag and heading to his room. She sighed and turned off the TV. He confused her greatly throughout the school year so far. He wasn’t being a prat most of the time, quite the opposite. She shook and her head and headed to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through Hermione’s window and she looked around groggily. It was Saturday, so no classes to worry about but plenty of homework to get to work on. She got up, headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Afterwards, she sat at her desk and pulled out her Ancient Runes text.   
She tried to focus but a faint song in her head won’t go away. She pulled out her laptop and opened it. A few clicks later and the music that was playing in her head was playing out of the speakers. She hummed along and started to work on her Ancient Runes essay, keys tapping away as she worked.

* * *

Draco woke to the sound of vaguely familiar music echoing through this room. He groaned and cast a quick _Tempus_. 10:23am. A perfectly reasonable time to be awake, if he was a normal person. Deciding it was time to get to work anyway, he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. The music continued and resigned himself to the fact that he would hear it through his entire shower. Hermione’s Muggle technology fascinated him, although he would never admit it to her face. He pondered the movie they had watched together last night. It affected him more than he let on, many of the numbers bringing him close to tears. _You know, I really don’t mind all of Hermione’s Muggle stuff. A year ago, it would have been impossible to live with her. Now, not so much. Maybe I should let her know; might make our lives easier._ Draco finished showering and got dressed. He had homework to attend to and while the music still hadn’t stopped, he found he really didn’t mind it.

* * *

Hermione finished her Ancient Runes just as the soundtrack started over for the second time. She leaned back and stretched. Happy to be done, she hit pause and decided to go to the Great Hall for some lunch. As she made her way toward the common area, she paused and looked through his open door. He was sitting at his desk, similar to how she was only minutes before. It wasn’t the first time she had stood there in the hallway staring at his platinum blond hair. He shifted and she darted for the door. On the other side, she slid against the wall and breathed out slowly. A song popped into her head without warning. She shivered as she remembered the scene from the night before. Two people who were told they could never be in love, could never make it as a couple, but somehow made it work. She stood, determined to remove the image of herself and him that had formed in place of the actors from the movie. 

After grabbing some lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione returned to the Head quarters. She breathed deeply before speaking the password, steeling herself to face him. The door swung open and and she sighed, he wasn’t in the common area. She walked through and briefly looked at his door, still open. His head was hung and he looked focused on whatever was on his desk. She smiled to herself and headed back to her own room-- Arithmancy was next on her list to tackle.

* * *

Draco had heard the door open and close but he was too engrossed with Ancient Runes to turn around. He knew her habit of pausing at his door. It was like clockwork -- every time he was working at his desk and she was leaving their dorm. One of the numbers from the movie was stuck in his head and he couldn’t help but to put himself and Hermione into the scene as it unfolded in his head. He shook his head, _No. She’ll never look at me like that. All she sees is the sins of my past and of my parents_. He stifled a groan, not wanting to express his frustrations out loud. Time, he needed time and a way to prove himself to her. A thought passed through his head and he smiled. _That might just work _.__

* * *

Several hours later, Hermione had finished all of her scheduled homework for Saturday. She closed her laptop and put all of her textbooks in her book bag, ready to head to class on Monday. She stood, wanting to get out of her room and work on something fun. She picked up her laptop and headed for the common area to sit on the couch. Once there, she curled up in one corner and opened her laptop. Essays for school still didn’t take her away from writing for fun. Hermione had been writing for as long as she could remember. Short stories, poems, anything really. Despite her best efforts, it had been nearly impossible for her write while they had been on the run last year. In fact, most of her time at Hogwarts had been so packed with homework, class, and saving Harry that she hadn’t been able to write as much as she wanted. She opened the story she was currently working on and started typing, words flowing easily.. Her works always had influence from her real life and the current one was no different. Two people, destined to fall in love but circumstance made it impossible. She sighed as she typed, thinking about her current situation. 

_I forgave him long ago. I wonder if he’ll ever know that his actions during the War were not his fault. He was fighting to stay alive, just as we were. And now? He does so much to prove that he is not his father and still the others sneer and spit. I wish I could show him that they are wrong. I pity him but not because of his actions. I feel sorry for him because he doesn’t get to see that the world is changing around us. He only sees the darkness in himself that people prey on. I wish the world was a better place and he has a place in it, just like the rest of us “heroes”. I wish for things to be different_. 

While she was lost in thought, he emerged from his room. She didn’t noticed until he coughed slightly, drawing her attention to where he leaned against the wall. 

“Thinking about something?” 

A blush started to creep up her neck and she shook her head. “Nope. Just working on another story.”

“Ah. What’s this one about?” He knew she probably wouldn’t answer but he tried anyway.

“Ummm, I’m just working on a general idea right now. Maybe in a couple weeks I’ll have a better answer for you.” 

“Well I guess I’ll know in a few weeks then.” He smirked and turned, headed back towards his own room.

“Malfoy, wait.” 

He turned, confused by her statement.

“I just… oh, nevermind. I think I’m going to watch another movie later if you want to join me. You could even pick if you wanted.” The blush had reached her cheeks.

“You know I’m no good with Muggle things. You pick, I’ll still join you.” He smiled softly and walked away.

Hermione took a deep breath and fought the urge to punch herself. The song from earlier had returned to her thoughts. She buried her head in her hands. _What did I just ask him?_

* * *

An hour or so later, Draco heard the TV turn on and headed for the common room. Hermione was still curled in her corner of the couch and he took his usual chair. “What’s the plan, Stan?”

She turned to face him, “Where did you pick up that saying?”

“Around here somewhere. You might be surprised at how many Muggle sayings I’ve learned this year.” His signature smirk ghosted across his face but faded into a small smile.

“You constantly surprise me. Now how does Captain America: Civil War sound?”

“Good?”

She laughed and hit play on the movie.

Two and a half hours later, she looked back to him. “How did you like it?”

“I find the theme of doing something for the greater good to be extremely relevant. Wars are wars no matter where they take place, aren’t they?”

“I guess. Our war has some shocking similarities to Muggle wars I learned about in primary school. But you have to know your actions in the war saved people. You aren’t always the villain you are made out to be.”

“Thank you, Hermione. I still have a lot of work to do to prove that to the rest of the Wizarding World. Even now, I’m not entirely sure you’re right.” He stood quickly and left the room, his bedroom door slamming closed. 

Hermione looked toward his door in shock. _That didn’t go well_.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He shouldn’t have left but seeing Hermione sitting there with pity and something else he couldn’t place in her eyes was impossible. He had thoroughly enjoyed the movie but Hermione’s confession was so unexpected he wasn’t sure how to respond. 

He rolled up the sleeve to his shirt and glared at the ugly scar on his left forearm. It was a reminder of the choose he had made during the War, one that will never leave him. He had tried everything to get rid of the Mark but all of it just left his arm damaged and scarred. He scoffed. _Hermione doesn’t know that I may never become the man she sees. I’m broken and damaged and I was on the wrong side of the War. Nothing she says now can change that_. 

Music drifted faintly through the door. He looked away from his arm and sighed. It seemed Hermione was determined to haunt him with it. Draco decided it was time to sleep and hopefully and get passed whatever the fuck had just happened with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione thought back onto the conversation they just had. She had no idea what she had said to set him off. Her laptop had died during the movie so she went back to her room and plugged it in. Sitting at her desk, she thought about his reaction, the way he had walked out of the room. _He doesn’t see it. He still sees himself as the villain in our story. I wish there was something I could do to change that. But until then, I just have to accept the rocky friendship we have_.   
Her laptop was finally charged enough to turn back on. Fingers flying on their own accord, the playlist opened and the song that had been sitting in the back of her thoughts began playing. The music floated through her room and she held back a sob. Her life would never turn out like theirs. The similarities were striking but they had too many differences. The song ended and she shut her laptop. _Time to sleep and hopefully forget the mess I just made_.

* * *

Weeks passed and neither of them mentioned moment after Civil War. They existed side by side but not quite in each other’s lives. After a month, Draco decided enough was enough. Hermione had been listening to the soundtrack for first movie they watched together almost nonstop. He had memorized the words to all of the songs. It was time for Hermione to face the growing tension between them.

* * *

Hermione entered the common room after class only to find him sitting there, staring at the doorway. She steeled herself, expecting the worst to be coming. They hadn’t spoken more than two sentences to each other since the Civil War incident. 

“Hermione. I hope you listen to me and everything I have to say. Please don’t walk away now.”

She sat on the edge of couch, still ready to bolt from the room if need be. 

He sighed and began. “That musical I walked in on you watching? I know you remember it because you’ve been listening to the soundtrack constantly. A lot of those songs really hit home and some of the scenes are ones I can’t forget.” He breathed deeply and continued. “There’s one that I can’t get out of my head, only the way it’s playing in my head is slightly different from how it goes in the movie. You see, instead of Philip and Anne, it’s you and me.” He paused and looked her in the eye.

Hermione drew a shaky breath and waited, wondering what was coming. 

“You know I want you.   
It's not a secret I try to hide.   
I know you want me   
so don't keep saying our hands are tied.   
You claim it's not in the cards   
but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.  
But you're here in my heart.   
So who can stop me if I decide.  
That you're my destiny?” his voice was rough and full of emotion, almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Draco…”

“What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine.  
Nothing could keep us apart.   
You'd be the one I was meant to find.   
It's up to you, and it's up to me.   
No one can say what we get to be.   
So why don't we rewrite the stars?   
Maybe the world could be ours.  
Tonight.” the rich baritone of his voice wavered slightly as he sang.

“What are you saying Draco?”

“Now, the next verse is yours. Will you sing it?”

Hermione met his eyes. “You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you but there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls but when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”

Draco stood up and walked the few steps towards to couch Hermione was sitting on. He sat down beside her and reached out his hand. 

Hermione watched and when he put out his hand, she took it. “No one can rewrite the stars.   
How can you say you'll be mine?   
Everything keeps us apart   
and I'm not the one you were meant to find.  
It's not up to you.   
It's not up to me.   
When everyone tells us what we can be.   
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight,” her voice breaking as she sang.

They met each other’s glaze and sang “All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.”

“It feels impossible,” Hermione said.

“It’s not impossible.” 

“Is it impossible?” she whispered.

Together they sang, “Say that it's possible.   
How do we rewrite the stars?   
Say you were made to be mine?   
Nothing can keep us apart   
cause you are the one I was meant to find.   
It's up to you and it's up to me.   
No one can say what we get to be   
and why don't we rewrite the stars?   
Changing the world to be ours.”

Draco leaned over and gently kissed Hermione. Shocked, Hermione pulled away. She hadn’t been prepared but when she met Draco’s eyes and saw the panic in them, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco, encouraged by her actions, moved closer on the couch and placed one hand on the small of her back and entangled the other in her curls. Seconds passed, and when they drew back to breathe, both couldn’t help but smile. 

“Are you sure?” He asked as gently as the kiss.

“Yes. You are a good man, Draco, whether you know it or not. We will make this work.” Hermione replied confidently as she leaned in for another kiss. They fell back, bodies tangled together on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Draco emerged from the main door hand in hand, ready to face whatever came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually like the first fic I've ever finished. My two best friends helped me on this journey by more than just betaing. They encouraged to write and they are the reason I watched the movie. Anyways, let me know what you think (good or bad doesn't matter). K thanks hope you enjoyed!


End file.
